wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki II/XXXIX
Odjazd Po obiedzie, na którym był profesor, Brzeski oświadczył, że wyjeżdża wieczorem, i prosił siostrę, ażeby kupiła mu kilka sztuk bielizny. Usłyszawszy to Madzia spojrzała na brata wzrokiem pytającym, a tak smutnym, że Dębickiemu żal jej się zrobiło. Ale Zdzisław sposępniał, odwrócił się od siostry i zaczął wyglądać oknem na Saski plac. Nie było rady i Madzia musiała wyrzec się projektu towarzyszenia choremu w podróży. Ale kiedy wyszła do miasta po sprawunki, profesor odezwał się: - Dlaczego uparłeś się pan, ażeby nie wziąć ze sobą siostry?... I panu byłoby wygodniej, i ona mniej dręczyłaby się obawami... - Tak pan sądzi?... - cierpko odpowiedział Brzeski. - A jeżeli za tydzień... dziesięć dni mnie już nie będzie?... Cóż ona zrobi między obcymi, gorzej niż sama, bo z trupem?... - Nie możesz się pan otrząsnąć ze swoich przywidzeń... - Eh, mój profesorze, nie grajmy komedii - odparł Brzeski. Mam jakąś jedną setną prawdopodobieństwa, że moja choroba jest niegroźnym zakatarzeniem płuc i żołądka, z czego można wyleczyć się. Ale mam dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć na sto szans, że to suchoty, które albo skończą się bardzo prędko, albo na rok czy na parę lat zrobią mnie niedołężnym, zatrują życie, zjedzą fundusz, jaki zebrałem... No, a ja na inwalidę nie posiadam kwalifikacyj. Zdzisław mówiąc to machnął ręką. Dębicki przypatrywał mu się i milczał. Brzeski poszedł do swej walizy, wydobył sporą kopertę i podając ją profesorowi rzekł: - Mam do pana prośbę. Tu jest moje świadectwo ubezpieczenia na dwadzieścia tysięcy rubli i kwity. Niech pan to weźmie do siebie. Gdyby mnie spotkała w drodze jaka nieprzyjemność... Dębicki schował kopertę do kieszeni. - Te pieniądze będą dla rodziców i młodszej siostry. Prócz nich mam trzy tysiące rubli gotówką, które chciałbym zostawić Madzi. W razie wypadku przyszlę na ręce pańskie przekaz... Już niech ona to ma... przyda jej się... I niech jej pan radzi, ażeby wyszła za mąż... - Gdyby tylko chciała! - odparł Dębicki. - Śmieszne są dzisiejsze panny - mówił Brzeski. - Każdej zdaje się, że jest powołaną do wielkich rzeczy, a nie wiedzą o tym, że największą sztuką jest wychować - zdrowe dzieci. Nie chcę, ażeby moja siostra zestarzała się na propagowaniu emancypacji!... Niedługo wróciła Madzia z miasta. Dębicki pożegnał ich obiecując przyjść wieczorem. - Kupiłam ci - prawiła Madzia - dwa trykotowe ubrania (ażebyś się nie zaziębił), sześć koszul, tuzin skarpetek i chustek... Zdzisław uśmiechnął się. - Zaraz wszystko to przyniosą z magazynu. A tu - dodała masz tuzin kopert i papieru listowego. Usiadła przy stole i zaczęła pisać na kopertach swój adres. - Dostałaś bzika? - zapytał brat przypatrując się tej szczególnej robocie. - Wcale nie - odparła. - Ale ponieważ musisz do mnie co dzień wysyłać list, więc ułatwiam ci robotę... Nawet nie list. Napisz tylko: jestem tu a tu, zdrów... i datę. A najwyżej za tydzień, no... dziesięć dni wyszli] telegram, ażebym do ciebie przyjechała. Ja tymczasem wystaram się o paszport. Pamiętaj, daję ci urlop tylko na dziesięć dni. Jestem pewna, że gdybyś natychmiast zobaczył się z tym Tapeinerem, wezwałbyś mnie prędzej. Brat usiadł obok niej i wyjmując jej pióro z ręki rzekł: - Zostaw te koperty. Będziesz miała ode mnie co dzień kartę korespondencyjną... - Ale co dzień!... - Z pewnością. Swoją drogą, ponieważ wszyscy jesteśmy śmiertelni... - Mój kochany, tylko mi tego nie mów - przerwała Madzia prawie z gniewem. - Przysięgam, że będziesz zdrów... - Nie bądź dzieckiem, kochanko. Mogę być zdrów, ale może rozbić się pociąg... - W takim razie ja z tobą jadę!... - zawołała zrywając się. - Siadaj!... nie bądź śmieszna... Już i ja zrozumiałem, że życie nasze jest w ręku Boga i... może nie kończy się na tej ziemi... Śmierć to jakby wyjazd za granicę... zmysłów, do pięknego kraju, w którym wszyscy spotkamy się... Panuje tam wieczny dzień i wiosna ponad krajobrazami ze wszystkich części świata, ze wszystkich epok geologicznych, może nawet ze wszystkich planet... - Dlaczego ty tak mówisz?... - spytała Madzia patrząc na niego załzawionymi oczyma. - Mówię jak do kobiety rozumnej, która wierzy w życie przyszłe. Kiedyś modliliśmy się z jednej książeczki, dziś razem odzyskaliśmy nadzieję, więc - możemy pogadać o śmierci... Cóż w niej strasznego?... Jest to przejście jakby z pokoju do pokoju... Czy wątpisz, że tam wszyscy zobaczymy się, ażeby już nigdy nie rozdzielać się?... A gdyby cię zapytano, co wolisz: czy ażeby twój brat męczył się na ziemi jak kaleka, czy - odjechał do szczęśliwej krainy, miałabyś serce zatrzymywać mnie tutaj?... Madzia oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i cicho płakała. - Płacz... płacz... przez wdzięczność dla Boga, że otworzył nam oczy w chwili, która bywa przykrą... Wiem coś o tym!... Przemordowałem się kilka tygodni, ale to już minęło. Jeżeli między gwiazdami jest inny świat, ach, to jest on niepojętej piękności... Ja tak kochałem naturę, tak rwałem się do krajobrazów, które znam tylko z czytania. - I ja... - szepnęła Madzia. - Widzisz. Więc nie trzeba myśleć o śmierci, ale o tej radosnej epoce, kiedy zdrowi, na wieki młodzi, znowu spotkamy się na łąkach ze szmaragdu i złota i będziemy oglądać okolice, na poznanie których nie mieliśmy czasu ani środków... Pomyśl, czy wyobrażasz sobie taki kraj? Gładka równina, a na niej sieć rozpadlin. Wchodzisz w jedno zagłębienie. Droga idzie w wąwóz, którego pionowe ściany rosną w oczach. Po kilkunastu minutach wąwóz rozszerza się w rozległą okolicę, o jakiej nawet we śnie nie marzyłaś. Widzisz niby miasto olbrzymich budowli. Ostre i ścięte piramidy ułożone z warstw czarnych, żółtych, niebieskich; ciemnozielone pagody z jasnymi dachami; wysmukłe wieże, których każdy ganek ma inny kolor, świątynie indyjskie, fortece cyklopów, wielopiętrowe ściany w pasy szafirowe, złote i czerwone... A na placach i fantastycznie pociętych ulicach znienacka ukazują się kolumny, niedokończone posągi, skamieniałe wizerunki nieznanych stworzeń... - Skąd ci to do głowy przychodzi? - spytała Madzia z uśmiechem. - Czy ja mało o tym czytałem!... Albo taki widok. Stoisz na górze, obok której wznoszą się ściany okryte lasami. Z prawej strony masz wodospad, u stóp czarodziejską dolinę. Na całej długości przecina ją rzeczka pełna zagięć. W głębi widać las, a między lasem i tobą kilkanaście parków. Co jest jednak najcudowniejsze, to - naturalne wodotryski, gejzery. Z jednych wybuchają słupy wody gorącej, z innych kłęby pary; jedne mają kształt rozłożysty, inne wysmukły; niektóre są podobne do wachlarzy, a jeden do skrzyżowanych mieczów. Nad każdym unosi się welon mgły, na którym promienie słońca malują tęczę. Gdybyś przeszła w całej długości tę fantastyczną dolinę, spotkałabyś niezliczone gejzery, dymiące jeziora, sadzawki gorącej wody. Słyszałabyś podziemne grzmoty, widziałabyś jedną górę czerwoną, drugą z szafirowego szkła... Gdyby zaś przyszła ci ochota wykąpać się; zna- lazłabyś szczególnego rodzaju łazienkę. Składa się ona z kamiennych wanien, niby jaskółcze gniazda przylepionych do skały, mających na każdym piętrze inną temperaturę wody! - Co ty opowiadasz?... - Opisuję ci pusty kraj w Północnej Ameryce, nazywany Parkiem Narodowym. Jest to ziemia cudów, którą - tam - najpierwej zwiedzę, a i ciebie oprowadzę, gdy połączymy się... Chciałabyś odbywać ze mną takie podróże? - spytał obejmując ją. Madzia zarzuciła mu rękę na szyję. - Ale i Dębicki będzie z nami – rzekła. - Naturalnie. On nam otworzył drzwi do tych krajów. - I... i wiesz, Zdzisław, kogo jeszcze weźmiemy?... - pytała kryjąc twarz na ramieniu brata. - Pana Solskiego... Szkoda, że go nie znasz... - Ach, to ten magnat; który ci się oświadczył? Ciekawym, dlaczego nie przyjęłaś go. - Byłam... obłąkana... Czy ja wiem zresztą!... - Ale teraz wyszłabyś... - Nigdy!... - zawołała. - Teraz myślę tylko o tym, ażeby być przy tobie. Zdzisław wzruszył ramionami. Człowiek, który spogląda w twarz wieczności, traci instynkt do miłosnych powikłań, a przynajmniej mało go obchodzą. - Kiedy wyjadę stąd - odezwał się po chwili - napisz do Iksinowa, ale nie do rodziców, tylko do majora... Powiedz, coś widziała... Major, człowiek doświadczony, zakomunikuje starym wiadomość w taki sposób, że nie będą trwożyli się bez potrzeby. - Jak chcesz - odparła - ale pamiętaj, że masz co dzień przysyłać mi kilka słów: jestem zdrów, mieszkam tu a tu, i tyle... - Dobrze, dobrze!... - przerwał niecierpliwy. Potem zaczął ubierać się w drogę, a Madzia spakowała walizkę. O ósmej wieczór przyszedł Dębicki, o dziewiątej pojechali na kolej. Kiedy Brzeski usiadł w przedziale, Madzia weszła za nim i całując mu głowę i ręce szepnęła: - Mój ty kochany... mój złoty braciszku... - No, no... tylko bez tkliwości!... - przerwał Zdzisław. - Bądź zdrowa, napisz do majora i... staraj się mieć rozum... Prawie wypchnął ją z wagonu i zatrzasnął drzwiczki. Za chwilę pociąg ruszył. Madzia jeszcze raz zawołała: do widzenia!..., ale Brzeski wtulił się w kąt i nawet nie wyjrzał oknem. - Zawsze był dziwakiem!... - rzekła rozżalona Madzia do Dębickiego. - Nawet nie żegna się... - A po ileż razy ma się żegnać?... - Pan profesor jest taki sam jak on... Dębicki odwiózł Madzię do domu. Ledwie weszła na trzecie piętro do swego pokoiku, prędko rozebrała się i zasnęła jak kamień. Była bardzo znużona. Nazajutrz około jedenastej z rana sama pani Burakowska przyniosła jej herbatę. Gospodarna dama miała minę, w której zakłopotanie zdawało się toczyć walkę z ciekawością. - Cóż - rzekła - już pani odwykła od swego łóżeczka? - Jestem nim zachwycona... Nie spałam dwie noce. - Pilnowała pani braciszka w Hotelu Europejskim... - mówiła dama. - Czy naprawdę tak chory, że pani musiała pielęgnować go w hotelu?... - Albo ja wiem. On mówi, że jest ciężko chory, a ja myślę, że będzie zdrów po kilkumiesięcznym pobycie w górach. - Szkoda, że pan Brzeski zamiast w hotelu nie stanął w mieszkaniu prywatnym... - Czyliż on mógł szukać mieszkania na parę dni!... - odparła już zirytowana Madzia. - A jeżeli taki chory - mówiła tonem łagodnym pani Burakowska - to szkoda, że pani nie towarzyszy mu za granicę... - Wezwie mnie, kiedy mu wyznaczą miejsce kuracji. - W podróży byłaby pani najpotrzebniejszą bratu... Madzia odwróciła się do okna. "Czego ode mnie chce ta baba?... - pomyślała z gniewem. Przecież i ja wolałabym go odwieźć..." Ale po wyjściu pani Burakowskiej gniew Madzi równie prędko zgasł, jak zapłonął. Ogarnęła ją apatia połączona ze zdziwieniem. "Czy naprawdę był tu Zdzisław, a ja przy nim?... Czy naprawdę Dębicki przekonywał go, że dusza jest nieśmiertelna?..." Usiadła na kanapie i patrzyła w sufit. Zdawało jej się, że jest pogrążona w oceanie z twardego kryształu, wewnątrz którego lotem błyskawic przesuwają się postacie jakichś ludzi pięknych i pięknie ubranych. Ciało ich było ze światła, a odzież z tęczy. Byli oni żywi, o czymś rozmawiali między sobą, patrzyli na Madzię, tylko - nie mogli porozumieć się z nią ani ona z nimi. Później między dwiema niebotycznymi górami zobaczyła szmaragdową dolinę ustrojoną bukietami ciemnozielonych parków i mnóstwem wodotrysków wybuchających w formie wachlarzy i kolumn. Ale te góry, dolina, parki, rzeka i wodospady były także zrobione z barw tęczowych, a każde drzewo, skała i fontanna miały własne życie i duszę. Patrzyły na siebie, kochały się, rozmawiały ze sobą szelestem wód i liści, tylko Madzia nie rozumiała ich języka. Była przekonaną, że wszystko to już gdzieś widziała, że zna każdy zakątek doliny; ale kiedy to widziała?... gdzie?... Po strasznych obrazach, jakie niedawno obudził w jej duszy materialistyczny wykład pana Kazimierza, dziś czuła się spokojną i szczęśliwą. Nic jej nie trwożyło; a nowy, nieznany świat pociągał do siebie. Zdawało jej się, że w tych czasach powinna umrzeć, a raczej wsiąknąć w owe świetlane krajobrazy, które roztaczały się przed nią. A gdy pomyślała, że może ją kto żałować, zatrzymywać na szarym świecie, między ciężkimi domami, wśród kuchennych zapachów; gdy pomyślała, że kto zapłacze po niej, jakby zazdroszcząc wiecznego szczęścia, ogarniał ją niesmak. "Czy ludzie byliby aż takimi egoistami?..." - rzekła do siebie. Po obiedzie wydobyła z kuferka dawno nie otwieraną książkę nabożną i do wieczora czytała modlitwy - marząc na jawie. Każdy wyraz nabierał nowego znaczenia, każda kartka była pełna obietnic i słodkich nadziei. Pokój napełnił się rojem duchów, które przez okno wlatywały i wylatywały bez szelestu, krążąc między spieczoną ziemią i niebem zadumanym o rzeczach wiekuistych. Na drugi dzień o siódmej z rana wymknęła się z domu bez śniadania, z książką do nabożeństwa, a wróciła po dziesiątej rozmarzona. Była u spowiedzi. W mieszkaniu zastała list od brata wysłany z Granicy, napisany ołówkiem: "Czuję się tak silnym, że jadę wprost do Wiednia. Całą noc spałem leżąc. Jestem stworzony na konduktora." Ale Madzi list ten nie pocieszył; przypomniał, że jej brat naprawdę był w Warszawie i że jest ciężko chory. Zbudziło się w niej mnóstwo uczuć przykrych. Poczęła wyrzucać sobie, że Zdzisław wyjechał bez opieki; chciała gonić za nim i towarzyszyć mu ukryta w innym wagonie. To znowu przypomniało się jej, że nic nie robi, i truchlała na myśl, że ma przed sobą kilka dni bez celu i zajęcia, długich, pustych, zatrutych niepokojem. "Gdyby to można przespać albo gdzie wyjechać!..." Około drugiej stróż przyniósł jej bilet wizytowy z napisem: "Klara z Howardów Mydełko:" - Ta pani - rzekł stróż - pyta się, czy ma tu przyjść... - Ależ proście..., proście!... "Mydełko?... - mówiła do siebie Madzia. - Wszakże to plenipotent Solskich... I panna Howard wyszła za niego?... Naturalnie! bo skądże by to drugie nazwisko?... Aha, prawda, ona go tak wychwalała... Rozumny człowiek, uczciwy, ale... te nogi krzywe!..." Szeroko otworzyły się drzwi i weszła - niegdyś panna Howard. Miała czarną jedwabną suknię z długim ogonem, na szyi złoty łańcuch do zegarka, na twarzy tę samą jednostajną różowość, na płowych włosach mały koronkowy kapelusz. - Wybacz, panno Magdaleno - mówiła zmęczona - że przysłałam ci stróża. Ale ja teraz muszę wystrzegać się chodzenia... ,Jestem przecie mężatką... - Winszuję... winszuję!... - zawołała Madzia całując ją i sadowiąc na kanapce. - Kiedyż to się stało?... - Nikogo pani nie zawiadomiła. - Już od czterech dni nie należę do siebie - odparła pani Klara. Spuściła jasne rzęsy i usiłowała jeszcze więcej zarumienić się, ale było to niepodobieństwem. - Braliśmy ślub u Wizytek, w najściślejszym incognito, o siódmej rano i... od tej chwili zaczęło się dla mnie nieprzerwane pasmo szczęścia... Mam męża, który ubóstwia mnie i którego najdumniejsza kobieta mogłaby obdarzyć uczuciem. Wierz mi, panno Magdaleno - mówiła z zapałem - że kobieta dopiero wówczas staje się naprawdę człowiekiem, gdy wyjdzie za mąż. Pielęgnowanie rodziny, macierzyństwo - oto wzniosłe posłannictwo naszej płci... Nie mogę przeczyć - dodała skromnie - że trafią się kłopotliwe sytuacje, nawet przykrości... Ale wszystko znika wobec przeświadczenia, że uszczęśliwiamy kogoś, kto na to zasługuje. - Bardzo cieszę się, że pani jest zadowolona - wtrąciła Madzia. - Zadowolona?... Powiedz: wniebowzięta!... Przeżyłam nie cztery... właściwie - nie trzy doby, ale trzy wieki, trzy tysiąclecia... Ach, pani nawet... nawet nie domyślasz się... Młoda mężatka nagle przerwała i dodała tonem serdecznej rady: - Ale ażeby zasłużyć na takie szczęście, kobieta przez całe życie musi być bardzo oględną. Dlatego... pozwól sobie powiedzieć, kochana panno Magdaleno, że czasami bywasz nieostrożną. - Cóż ja robię?... - spytała zdziwiona Madzia. - Nic... ja wiem, że nic... wszyscy wiemy. Ale - niepotrzebne były te wizyty u podrzutków... u akuszerek... Albo i ten kilkudniowy pobyt w hotelu... - Tam mieszkał mój brat chory... - przerwała Madzia z żalem. - Wiemy!... wszystko wyjaśnił Dębicki. Ale swoją drogą pan Zgierski mówi o pani z półuśmieszkami, a wczoraj ... Wczoraj ta bezwstydna Joanna zaczepiła mnie i wyobraź sobie, pani, co powiedziała: "Cóż skromna Madzia?... Robiła cnotliwe minki i - spadła na głowę!" Słyszałaś, panno Magdaleno?... Ta awanturnica... ta dwuznaczna kobieta śmiała coś podobnego powiedzieć!... - Niech ich Pan Bóg ma w swojej opiece! - odparła Madzia. - Zresztą za kilka dni wyjeżdżam do brata, więc plotki nic mnie nie obchodzą. - Wyjeżdża pani? -- zapytała młoda mężatka innym tonem. Powiedz mi pani... ale powiedz szczerze: czy naprawdę gniewasz się na Adę Solską?... - Ja?... - krzyknęła zdziwiona Madzia. - Ależ ja ją zawsze kocham... - Domyślałam się tego znając serce pani. A... gdyby panna Ada przyszła tu?... - Czy może pani pytać?... - Rozumiem. Ada widocznie ma jakiś ważny interes do pani, ale ten safanduła Dębicki nie chce w nim pośredniczyć... Nie wiem, o co chodzi... Jednak domyślam się, że Ada będzie żądała od pani jakiegoś załagodzenia stosunków między nią i bratem... - Ja mam łagodzić stosunki między nimi? - Nie wiem, nic nie wiem, droga panno Magdaleno, tylko tak mi się wydaje... Ada zaręczyła się z panem Norskim (co za szalone szczęście ma ten chłopak!), zawiadomiła pana Stefana, ale... zdaje mi się... że dotychczas nie otrzymała odpowiedzi i jest w strachu... - Cóż ja na to poradzę? - Nie wiem... nie rozumiem i proszę nic nie wspominać o moich domysłach. W każdym razie, czy mogę powtórzyć słowa pani pannie Solskiej? - Ona zawsze wiedziała, że ją kocham - odparła Madzia. Ponieważ w tej chwili wezwano Madzię na obiad, więc pani z Howardów Mydełko pożegnała ją bardzo czule, prosząc o sekret i - o nienarażanie się na ludzkie języki. Rozmowy stołowników, biegania służby, kuchenne swędy i lamenta pani Burakowskiej tak zmęczyły Madzię, że wyszła do Saskiego Ogrodu. I tam snuły się tłumy i rozlegał szmer rozmów, ale przynajmniej było widać niebo, zieloność, drzewa. Zdawało jej się, że lepiej oddycha powietrzem ogrodu i że między nieruchomymi konarami i liśćmi, które już więdną, zobaczy spokój, płochliwego ptaka, który tak dawno odleciał z jej mieszkania. W alei, gdzie przed paroma dniami przechadzali się z bratem i Dębickim, znalazła pustą ławkę i usiadłszy wlepiła oczy w kasztan. Spokój zaczął wracać. Powoli przestała widzieć przechodniów; szmer cichnął. Zdawało się, że ogarnia ją słodkie zapomnienie, a leniwe troski oglądając się za siebie opuszczają jej duszę. Znowu zobaczyła ów kryształowy bezmiar, po którym jak barwne motyle snuły się postacie zrodzone ze światła i odziane tęczą. - Czy pozwoli mi pani zapalić?... Madzia drgnęła. Obok niej siedział młody człowiek, wyblakły, pretensjonalnie ubrany, i zapalał papierosa. - Bo jeżeli dym szkodzi... - mówił sąsiad. Madzia podniosła się z ławki, sąsiad też. Szedł obok niej i prawił: - Co za przykra rzecz samotność dla tak pięknej panienki... Widzę, że pani nie musi być warszawianką, może nawet nie ma pani znajomych... W takim razie ofiaruję moje usługi... Madzia skręciła do bramy na Królewskiej, przyspieszyła kroku, ale młody człowiek szedł równo z nią i wciąż gadał. Nagle zatrzymała się i patrząc w oczy swemu prześladowcy rzekła błagalnym głosem: - Panie, jestem bardzo nieszczęśliwa... Niech mnie pan uwolni... - Nieszczęśliwa?... - zawołał. - Ależ pocieszanie pięknych i nieszczęśliwych panienek jest moją specjalnością!... Pozwoli pani podać sobie... I gwałtem pociągnął ją za rękę. Madzia uczuła w gardle ściskanie, w oczach łzy. Nie chcąc robić widowiska zasłoniła twarz chustką, ale już nie mogła pohamować się i rozpłakała się na ulicy. Młody człowiek bynajmniej nie zraził się tym, kręcił się około niej, plótł bez sensu, śmiał się głupio. Dopiero widząc, że scena ta zaczyna interesować przechodniów, cofnął się i rzucił na pożegnanie jakieś ohydne słówko. Madzia wpadła w wolną dorożkę i zanosząc się od płaczu wróciła do siebie. Ogarnął ją taki żal do okrucieństwa ludzkiego, taka bezdenna rozpacz, że - chciała się oknem rzucić na ulicę. Ale przyszło opamiętanie. Usiadła na kanapce, zamknęła oczy, zasłoniła rękoma uszy i powtarzała w duchu: "Nie ma dla mnie odpoczynku... nie ma schronienia... nie ma ratunku... Boże, zmiłuj się... Boże, zmiłuj się nade mną!..." Nagle podniosła głowę, przypomniała sobie matkę Apolonię i od razu zmienił się bieg jej myśli. "Po co ja chodziłam do Saskiego Ogrodu?... Przecie mogę poprosić zakonnic, a one pozwolą mi całymi godzinami przesiadywać w swoim ogródku... Ach, ja już nigdy nie będę miała rozumu." Istotnie, co mogło być lepszego nad zamiar przepędzenia wolnych chwil w ogrodzie szarytek? Obiad i nocleg ma w domu, a resztę czasu przesiedzi na świeżym powietrzu, wśród ciszy. Chyba tego nie odmówi jej matka Apolonia, a za kilka dni - wezwie ją brat. góra strony Emancypantki II/XXXIX